


Wingman

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Does it Better, Clint Plays Matchmaker, Community: avengerkink, F/M, M/M, Natasha plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has been trying to set Steve up on a date for six months now. It only takes Clint two weeks. He might be slightly smug about it.</p><p>Written for an avengerkink prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an avengerkink prompt...which veered slightly away from the prompt. Oops.

Natasha slid into the booth across from Clint, smiling as he slid a cup of espresso towards her. It had been months since she and Clint had time for a proper date. 

Even though SHIELD was now officially dissolved, there was still a lot of work to be done. Clean-up operations mostly, but they taken her to Bosnia, Argentina, Alaska, and Paris for weeks at a time, right when Clint had returned from his deep undercover mission in the Himalayas.

The good thing was that things were finally starting to settle down. She and Clint had taken up residence in the Tower along with Sam and the old Avengers team. Tony had been rather paranoid lately and had insisted on keeping the few people he trusted as close as possible. 

Not that she could really blame him. It was kind of nice to have everybody together again like one big family. And there was definitely safety in numbers. But still, it was nice to spend time just with Clint for a change.

If only Clint's phone would stop ringing every five minutes.

She steepled her fingers over her cup. “You going to get that?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint muttered. He hit the ignore button again.“I don't know why he keeps calling me.”

Natasha shrugged. “Maybe you better find out. I don't think he's going to stop until you answer.”

The next time the phone started ringing, Clint grabbed it off the table. “Cap,” he said. “I already told you-Jesus Christ. Breathe, man, breathe. You good? Okay, what's the situation?” 

She raised an eyebrow. Clint made a face and shook his head. Apparently, it wasn't as urgent as it sounded.

Clint leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. “So, where are you meeting up?” He nodded. “Okay, I know the place. It's pretty casual. You can wear whatever-oh, come on. You talk all the time. You know each other. It's not going to be as awful as you think. Just take a deep breath and get out there.”

Clint sighed and tossed his phone onto the table. “Sorry, babe. Not gonna happen again.” 

“What's with Steve? He sounded pretty freaked out.”

“It's his first date since the 40s, maybe his first ever. Can't blame the guy for being nervous.”

A date? Steve was finally dating? She had spent months trying to set him up with a good woman and he had politely turned down every single one of her suggestions. She had complained to Clint right before she went on her last mission that she was running out of single ladies Steve's age. Apparently she just hadn't found the right girl yet.

“Spill,” she said. “Who is it?”

Clint's grinned. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“I would.” She leaned over the table. “And I have ways of making you talk. You're familiar with some of them, aren't you?”

His grin faded. “Oh, come on. It's taken you six months and I only needed two weeks. If things were different, you'd be gloating too.”

She rolled her eyes. “So, who is it? Agent Thirteen?”

“Nope.”

“Agent Hill?”

“God, no.”

“Lauren from accounting? Victoria? Isabelle?”

“See, this is where you went wrong,” Clint said. “Why would you assume Steve wants to date SHIELD ladies? They're just not his type.”

Fair enough.

“A civilian then,” Natasha said. “Anyone I know?”

Clint's grin widened. “Oh, you definitely know him.”

Him. Ah. 

Why hadn't she considered this possibility? There were plenty of eligible bachelors in SHIELD. Statistically speaking, there had to be a few gay men among their number. And what gay man would turn down a date with Steve?

She frowned. “Coulson?”

Clint laced his hands behind his head. “You would think that, wouldn't you? But it's hero worship. Just like the thing between Cap and Peggy back in the day. From what I hear, she was a badass and one of the few people who paid attention to him when he was a skinny little kid. He probably would have married her eventually and been happy enough, but he's lucky now that he has the chance to marry the man of his dreams.” 

Natasha's eyes narrowed. “I'll ask you one last time, Clint, and then-”

“Stark.”

“Stark.” She waited for the punch line.

“I'm serious,” he said. “They've been making out like horny teenagers all week.”

She gave him a flat look. Steve? No way.

He sighed. “Look, they're eating at Rosa's Diner. It's just up the street.”

She tossed her coffee cup in the trash and followed after Clint.

They were sitting at a booth by the window, but seemed far more absorbed in each other than the scenery. Tony was talking animatedly and Steve was smiling and laughing as he pulled Tony's hands back down to the table and laced their fingers together.

Steve and Stark. As improbable as it seemed, it certainly looked genuine. That happy glow was really hard to fake. Especially from Steve.

“See?” Clint said. “Like two lovesick teenagers.”

“How did you know Steve was gay anyway?” she asked. 

Clint would probably take it as another opportunity to brag about his superior matchmaking skills, but whatever. She was genuinely curious and she could endure his ego to find out.

“I teased him about kissing you and he just got real quiet and said you weren't his type.” Clint shrugged. “Maybe you had to be there, but the way he was talking, it was pretty obvious dudes are his type. And with all the gay porn mags Stark's got stashed in his room, I know he's not straight, either. All I had to do was 'accidentally' leave one of his mags in Steve's room. Get Steve to consider possibility. And then give him a little reminder about how in all this chaos, sometimes we gotta take a chance before it's too late.”

“Not bad,” she said.

Clint nudged her shoulder. “I'm a better wingman than you. Just admit it.”

“Fine,” she said. 

She would let Clint have this small victory. But when it came time for the shovel speeches, hers was going to be the scariest. There was no way Clint could beat her at that.


End file.
